Hyperness good
by the-ravenhaired-one
Summary: the powerful Harry is subject to a weasley prank gone awry, leaving him hyperhigh ish for a while. thinking Road trip! Pig headed trees and the Platonic couple
1. Chapter 1

Don't own a thing, except maybe the plot, you never know.

**Readers** – so you know, this happens about mid-ish of 5th year, and Umbridge isn't around. Sirius is proved innocent, so he can have a better part in the story, and is DADA teacher with Remus who got the job mainly cuz I said so, and also cuz bumble bee needed someone for the job. Also, Harry is like, turning into awesome super harry, only no one has noticed yet, so he's got a load of coolie new powers e.g. wandless magic. For those who have read Nonjon's "where in the world is harry potter?" – That is the sort of Harry I hope for him to turn into. Now sit back and read as chaos ensues.

story story story story story

"I think we should tone down the bats claws," said Fred

"And add a little camomile and lavender? Well known for calming, lavender and camomile." Said George, as Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down next to them for breakfast, one Saturday morning.

"What are you up to now?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"Ask us no questions – "started Fred

"And we'll tell you no lies." George ended.

Conversation changed to Quidditch much to Hermione's dismay, so she turned to her right instead to talk with Ginny.

The twins finished their breakfast, grabbed their rather heavy looking bags and turned to leave the table, just as George's bag split, revealing a large amount of ton-tongue toffees, puke pastels, and oddly, a lot of sugar quills. Fred and George quickly grabbed them all up and left in a hurry.

Continuing their conversation on this term's Quidditch matches, Harry picked up his plate to add some more bacon, when he noticed the twins had left one of their sugar quills behind. Quickly finishing his breakfast, he started to suck on the quill, as they were his favourite.

"Harry, where'd you get that?" Hermione asked suspiciously, already dreading the answer.

"Fred and George forgot one. Why?" his said innocently, nearing the end of the quill.

"You do remember what happened last time Percy accidentally ate one of their products don't you?" Ron whispered looking extremely nervous, as Harry finished off the rest of the quill.

Suddenly Harry became quite giggly – "Yeah! He kept hiccupping balloons! Fun!" he cried, falling off the bench onto the floor with laughter making Hermione, Ron and Ginny shared worried glances.

"You know what this place needs?" Harry said, getting back on to the bench. "More balloons, can never have too many balloons." With that he took out his wand and with a swish and a flick, the ceiling was clouded over with millions of balloons of all colours. Looking up at his creations, he grinned, then apparated to behind Hermione. Grinning impishly at her, while everyone in the hall looked at him in shock, he tapped her on the forehead, yelled "Tag! You're it!" and apparated to the door of the main hall, called out "Meep Meep", and ran out towards the entrance.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" yelled Hermione, as the three ran out the door after the twins, sounding remarkably like Mrs. Weasley.

Albus Dumbledore sat for a moment, thinking about what had just happened before getting up to follow the three, with Professor McGonagall walking right beside him

Story story story story story

Dumbledore came upon the five Gryffindors just outside the their common room where Hermione, Ron and Ginny had cornered them, with the twin's backs against the walls

"- It's a new product you see. For those who want to stay up all night to revise for exams, but the mixture, isn't exactly, precisely, errm, that is to say, right." spluttered George, to the glares of the younger three.

"Ah, just who I was looking for." said Albus, announcing his presence, just in case there was going to be any bloodshed. "Would some one mind explaining Harry's behaviour, as he has now apparated himself to the Quidditch pitch and is keeping pupils amused by doing some air acrobatics with the wings he's created on his back?"

"Errrm, that would be our fault Professor," said George, to the glares of Hermione, Ron and Ginny. "We kind of left one of our newest products near him, and he kind of ate it not realising what it would do."

"And what does the new product do pray?" asked Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.

"Well, eventually we're hoping that with just one lick of our new sugar quills, the pupil will be energised enough to pull an all-nighter, you know, for those who really like studying?" said George, pulling a disgusted face.

"But we haven't exactly got the mixture right yet," continued Fred, wearing a similar grimace, "and at the moment one lick should keep you awake for about a week. However it seems Harry ate the whole thing, so he's currently suffering an extreme version of hyperactivity - high - ness."

"Oh dear," The Professor said, summing up quite politely the thoughts of everyone.

"But we have an antidote, it's just getting it to him will take a lot of work." Said Fred, looking on the bright side.

Just then, a large amount of balloons floated into the corridor, multiplying when McGonagall tried to blow them up and turn into water balloons when she tried to point them out a window. Ignoring the spluttering of a very annoyed professor and covered snorts from the students, Dumbledore continued.

"I think its best that you track him down, as soon as possible. Harry in this mental state is not safe. I shall keep an eye on him from my office – I have a way of seeing every part of this school when needed, and it seems it is needed. Good luck, I believe he is currently in the main hall, and has got Blaise Zambini singing –Absolutely Everybody by Vanessa Amorosi, I believe." He said, his eyes sparkling.

With that Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall walked down the corridor, already planning to call a staff meeting. The teens by unspoken agreement went into the Gryffindor common room to plan strategy.

Story story story story story

I shall simply end this chapter with a request for reviews, (they make me happy) and a very good point:

I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ello! Greetings! My thanks to Kcmprincess (precisely what I was aiming for ) and Kate for reviewing. Enjoy!

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the twins entered the great hall after about ten minutes, deciding first to use reasoning, then if that didn't work, which of course it would as this was _Harry_ they were talking about, (a/n though this would be a very sarcastic remark if I was saying it, they actually believe it as they don't have experience with very hyper people) they would use force, basically surrounding him and shoving the thing down his throat.

What they saw was something they would never forget. Harry, in between jumping around on the table he was standing on, was showing some very amused students how to dance the _Macarena_.

Suddenly music blasted out across the room and the students spread out around him, following his movements, laughing and joking. Fred, George and Ginny looked like Christmas had come early and raced to join them, quickly picking up the moves. Hermione and Ron gaped after them, but eventually Hermione seemed to snap out of it.

Racing up to Fred and George and grabbing their ears, she dragged them to the side of the dancing students and gave them a stern talking to, including the phrases "all your fault", "if Voldemort was to attack now who knows what would happen?" (A/n I know! I know! ooo pick me! Pick me!) and "you will help us or else!"

Fred and George sufficiently chastised, Hermione turned to find Harry leading a conga line around the hall, with Ginny holding onto Harry's waist. That would have been surprising enough, if they had been touching the floor…they were currently one meter off the floor, and still rising.

Surprisingly it was Ron this time to come out of the stupor first.

"Harry!" he yelled, "Could you come down here for a sec?"

The boy in question floated gently down to them, grinning widely. "Yes, cap'n?"

"Would you mind drinking this?" he said innocently, offering the vial while trying desperately not to stare as the conga line was replaced on the floor since Harry wasn't paying attention to them any more.

"No thank you. Would you however like a bubble?" he said, while offering a large rainbow coloured bubble.

"Oh yes please!" Ginny said awed, appearing at his elbow. Suddenly the air was filled with millions of damn the things, and throughout the hall students chased and held them amazed by the beauty of the bubbles. (a/n aren't bubbles cool? So pretty…anyway. Back to the story)

With Harry's followers side tracked, he got saw something shiny and suddenly remembered a film that Dudley had watched when they were nine. (a/n my mind is completely random when hyper, so I hope this explains why something shiny Disney's Aladdin.)

Changing his outfit into a white shirt thing, baggy white trousers, a cape and a big hat with a gold feather, a flying carpet came racing around the corner, which promptly stopped in front of him. Humming the tune the genie sang when he first brings Aladdin to Agrabar, he hopped on, treating the carpet like a surfboard. It was just as Harry left the hall to surf the corridors that the group realised they had got distracted and looked around frantically for him.

It was at this point that Sirius and Remus made their appearance, and I can tell you that a dressed up Harry surfing on a flying carpet coming straight towards you while suffering a hangover is not a usual thing you see. Diving out of the way just in time, they stared after him then turned as one to Hermione and the gang running towards them.

"Explain." Moony said simply. The effects of the sugar quill were quickly described, and the reactions were decidedly mixed.

"BRILLIANT!" was Sirius' reaction, while Lupin's reaction was a lot more auror-like and more colourful. (a/n swear like a soldier swear like an auror)

"What do you mean Moony? Don't you remember James when he was hyper? He came up with his best pranks while bouncing off the ceiling! Harry is bound to be just as fun!" Padfoot protested, grinning widely.

"I remember well what James was like hyper, and that was bad enough. Do you not remember the banana and bubble incident?" Moony asked, obviously scarred from the experience. "Took me weeks to get all the chewing gum off of my school books. What we are talking about is the son of the guy who came up with the spell for the musical charm-"

"I'll explain later," Sirus slipped in, to the twins.

"As well as of Lily, the girl as intelligent as a Ravenclaw, as cunning as a Slytherin when provoked and as energetic as a Hufflepuff when hyper. Not to mention that he has heard many stories of what we got up to while we were in school. If all this wasn't bad enough, he is the boy who drove to school in a flying car, went searching in the forbidden forest for Acromantulas and turned his "aunt" into a blimp, all in one year!"

"I still think it's brilliant. Harry's been way stressed lately with all the training for ole Voldy," Sirius replied stubbornly. "This is precisely what he needs."

"If Voldemort finds out Harry's in this state of mind, it could be a disaster! We need to find him, _now_." Hermione said firmly. Using the marauder's map which was being kept in Ron's pocket, they found Harry outside the Room of Requirement with Malfoy and five Slytherins.

Breaking into a run, the group appeared ten minutes later in the corridor, severely out of breath. They needn't have bothered. Malfoy and his cronies were desperately trying to rid their robes of gold and red stripes and their heads of Dumbledore beards, with Harry not in sight.

Remus set to work trying to reverse the spells, but the first and only reversible spell he sent rebounded of Draco and got him into the same predicament the Slytherins were in. Growling, Remus sent them to their common room and turned to the hysterical teens and fully grown man who should know better.

Allowing himself a small chuckle before fixing them with a stern gaze (number 12, "this is wasting time and is not funny in the least") they split up to search for Harry as somehow he had disappeared from the map…

Ta da! Likey? No likey? Please say, it makes me happy when you like it, even if its just to suggest something Harry should be up to as an extremely hyper teen. Next chapter: Harry gets bored And now, a piece of advice:

If at first you don't succeed, sky diving is not for you.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peoples! Sorry I haven't been updating for a while (am ashamed) but updates will take a while. Homework from sixth form takes up Loads of time. Muy thankyous to secretlycharmed13 and Williams for reviewing – I love it when people review! And so, on with the story!

Harry was bored. This is not for good for anyone within the castle. It would have been bad enough with a normal hyper teen, but a bored magical hyper teen could create far more havoc, chaos and disaster, in whatever order they felt like.

"Bounce, bounce, bounce," Harry thought, while sort of jumping-skipping down the corridor. "Boring! What now, let's see. No balloons, no bubbles, no elastic bands, no paperclips, bored bored bored bored."

Suddenly a thought occurred; this was made very apparent due to the large light bulb now hovering above his head. Harry stopped in mid-jump (leaving him hovering in the air about a meter from the floor) and stared at the Weasley's swamp from last year.

"Pranks." He thought. "That would be fun. There could be balloons…and bubbles…and strawberry laces …and trees..."

Grinning evilly and trying to act like a spy, (think ninja outfit, leaning against walls and humming mission impossible) his magic cast unimaginably strong invisibility and notice-me-not spells. It was as if he had disappeared off the face of the earth.

Sneaking down the corridor, he put buckets of water over all the doors he past. If he saw any students, they were quickly seen to.

Many Slytherins became clowns, pretty pink fairies or Robin Hoods, and all spoke in chipmunk voices, apart from Malfoy's gang – they got a special prank. The conservative Ravenclaws became dressed in leather, with multi-coloured hair and a lot of piercings in ears and other places. Harry met only one Hufflepuff on his way to the Slytherin common room, and he threw a spell at him casually that would make him walk upside down the whole day with an elephant's trunk for a nose. Gryffindors were left alone; they were after all his friends…usually. Of course, this would only be until he had pranked Snape.

Arriving at the entrance to the Slytherin common room, he threw spell after spell at it, whichever ones that came to mind. Beginning to get bored again, he decided that pink hair, platform shoes, tutu's, multi-coloured nail varnish, blue skin and giraffe necks would do for their appearance, and threw a reverse speaking spell at the entrance before going to find the other Slytherin worm.

Following his intuition, he found himself beside a picture of Jenny Talibut, aged seventeen, the age she fell in love with 253 males, one of whom painted the picture. Bowing low, as a knight would to a Queen, he charmed and flirted with her until she opened the door that led down a secret passage way to the wardrobe of Severus Snape. (a/n oh the irony!)

Turning all Snape's clothes into hedgehog costumes on his way out of the cupboard, he sneaked around the green and silver decorated rooms, putting the occasional tree, cloud or balloon where he thought it was needed, drew a peace sign in psychedelic colours over the fireplace and spelled an illusion of neon pink butterflies to fly around the room. Over the entrance, he set a spell to turn Snape's robe into a ball gown and make him talk like Yoda.

Considering this very well done, a hand appeared, patted him on the back, handed him a balloon and a packet of strawberry laces for his efforts, and disappeared. Deciding this would be fun to watch, he went down to the Great Hall.

Turning left at the full colour statue of Elmer the Elephant (recently transfigured from a statue of Samuel Cannonic, founder of the uses of sprouts in potions) he took a few shortcuts and climbed out from underneath the Gryffindor table to find lunch had just been sent up.

Tucking into the chicken legs and roast potatoes, he failed to notice the large amount of people in the entrance hall calling for his blood.

Story story story story story

The entrance hall was chaos. Ravenclaws were desperately trying to tame their looks while complaining to Professor McGonagall, Slytherins were trying to hide their distinctly muggle outfits, and above all that was a boy racing around on the ceiling trying to get someone's attention to try and get him down.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the twins watched this chaos and havoc with mixed emotions. The clones were trying hard to breath between their hysterical laughter, while Ginny giggled constantly. Hermione was trying sooo hard to keep a straight face, while Ron, after trying to follow Hermione's example, gave up and laughed helplessly.

Remus and Sirius found them this way, and burst out laughing. Once they had calmed down a bit, they had a better look around.

"Hey! There's Harry!" Hermione pointed, "Quick! Someone give him the potion!" They raced towards the boy currently juggling doughnuts.

"Harry! Drink this please?" Hermione gasped, holding out a rainbow coloured vial.

"No thank you, my fair maiden. My thirst is currently quenched." Harry replied, suddenly throwing the doughnuts over his shoulder (unintentionally attacking a couple of first year Slytherins) and turning into a knight in shining armour and bowing to her.

"Harry, you need to take the potion! It's not safe for you to be like this!" Hermione replied annoyed. "What if Voldemort tries to attack the castle? You don't have full control over your magic while you're like this!"

"Au contraire!" with a sweep of a hand, Harry wore a black hat, mask, cape, trousers, shirt and boots, looking distinctly like Zorro. "Harro shall continue to help the people, should they ever need me. For you sinorita." He said, giving Ginny a glittering red rose, then with a flash his sword created a glowing letter "H" in the air and he ran out the hall, somersaulting over tables and narrowly avoiding people.

"He's just not listening to us!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Well at least we've got his wand now." Ginny said, twirling the wand in question.

"Brilliant!" Remus said, "Certainly a good idea Ginny, though I shall not question how you managed to get it without Harry noticing."

"We better come up with another plan. Talking to him is certainly not working." Ron sighed, knowing the only other way was to shove it down his throat.

"Well plan B was forcing him to take the potion. Thing is, how do we catch him to give it to him?" Ginny frowned.

"He's as slippery as a Floogal Shnip at the moment. There's no way you can catch him." Luna said, suddenly appearing behind Sirius and causing them all to jump.

"Errm, Floogal Shnip, Luna?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yes. So slippery and unable to catch that only one has ever been seen in throughout history." Luna explained, in her usual, half paying attention to the conversation, half watching the fairies circle the room. (a/n not actual fairies - a known saying with my friends when I'm not paying attention is being off in dreamland with the fairies.)

Suddenly the twins grinned identical evil grins.

"How do you catch a big mouse?" Fred asked

"Why with a big cage of course!" George answered.

"Are you thinking what we're thinking?" they said together. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Remus nodded carefully, while thinking "smile and back away slowly," not liking the mirror image evil grins on the twins and Sirius's face.

As they ran out the hall to start concocting a large mouse trap, it wasn't noticed that Luna disappeared hunting Harry for a different purpose.


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings! Lotsa thank yous to Athenakitty, Goddessa39 and secretlycharmed13, your reviews really made me smile. I am trying to update more, but at the moment I am suffering from, if I was a writer, writers block. Pleeeeease review.

Luna came upon Harry in the room of requirement, dancing to Bon Jovi's "I'll sleep when I'm dead" and watched in amusement.

"_This ain't no slumber party_

_Got no time for catching Z's_

_If they say that that ain't healthy_

_Well then living's a disease_

_We're never gonna die baby_

_Come on let me drive you crazy_

_We'll make every night another New Year's Eve…"_

Harry sang, sounding exactly like the singer. As the song came to an end, she walked up to him quickly to make sure he didn't get a chance to escape as he did so easily to the others.

"Luna!" Harry cried, just noticing her and letting off a couple of party poppers. "Woo! Luna! How ya doin' Star shine?"

"I'm fine thank you. You however, need to be careful." Luna said abstractly unfazed by the confetti and coloured string now covering most of the room. "They are setting a trap for you somewhere in the castle."

"What like a giant mouse trap? Wow! That would be so cool….but I don't have a tail! They can't trap me like a mouse if I'm not a mouse," Harry said logically.

"Probably more like a cage. Or maybe the old rope around the ankle trick."

"Hmm…but if I set a trap for them, they can't set a trap for me! Ah ha!" Harry cried, suddenly wearing camouflage clothes.

"I just thought I'd warn you, since you are outnumbered even if it doesn't mean much when it comes to going up against you."

"Tank-yooo Sunny!" Harry exclaimed, pulling her into a hug, twirling her in a few circles and ran out the room, leaving Luna a bit dizzy.

Story story story story story

Harry raced down the corridor, but came to a sliding halt when he came upon Draco Malfoy. Gone was the outfit he had put on him last time they met, it looked like he had been to the Slytherin Common room. Staring at Draco's pink hair higher up then usual thanks to his giraffe neck and platforms, he couldn't help but think that the blue skin definitely did not go with the hair, though the flowery pink tutu did. Starting to sniggle helplessly (a/n to sniggle: to be to manly to giggle but it not being a snigger). The laughter caused Malfoy to turn around, preparing to hex whoever it was, his eyes took on a murderous look as he realised it was Harry.

"Potter now right normal to back me turn better you." Draco said glaring, pointing his wand at Harry with glittering hands.

"I don't think so Yoflam." Laughed Harry, while taking a photo with the camera that appeared from behind his ear.

"Freak you Malfoy is name my!" Draco snarled. Instantly Harry standing next in front of him and he was staring into the iciest eyes you would never hope to see.

"I am not a freak, Draco." Harry said quietly. "And you will refrain from using that word in future." Draco visibly gulped and a second later Harry had lightened up again. Poking Draco lightly on the forehead, he waved him goodbye and went in search of an elastic band.

Singing quietly to himself _"ooo I wanna dance with somebody, wanna feel the heat with somebody, ooo I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me…"_ pausing at the bottom of the north tower, he knew fuzzily that he was probably forgetting something.

Wasn't there supposed to be something….there was something to do with cheese…

Shrugging, he carried on down the suspiciously deserted corridor. Sensing that something wasn't right, he turned into a clown, in the hope of scaring whoever happened. Clowns scare a lot of people for some reason.

Tiptoeing down the corridor he saw a purple line of light at about knee height. Crouching, which was surprisingly hard to do in the clown trousers, he poked it and found it was a spell like that muggle thing, an alarm system. Going around the corner, he put on a disillusionment charm then sent a sort of ghost-clone-hologram thing of himself which walked up to the line. Just as it crossed the line, he set the alarm off as it would have if he had been crossing it.

With a small swoosh a cage of white light landed over the ghost Harry which stood there looking blankly at the wall. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, the twins, Sirius and Remus came out from behind their tapestry, grinning triumphantly. Fred and George did a sort of ho-down dance while chanting in a sing-song voice "we caught Harry, we caught Harry."

The boy in question however was forcefully trying to not giggle at their antics and was about to point out how he was right here, not caught, when he saw it was snowing outside. Completely forgetting to point out the small fact, he ran down to the entrance and out into the fields where people were just watching the snow fall or trying to get their friends to come inside as it was too cold.

Subconsciously casting a warming spell over his newly recovered green jumper and black jeans, he joined the people watching the snow. Thinking that such un-fun-like behaviour was boring, he coughed loudly. Waiting for the echoes to die down and the avalanche to stop, he made sure he had everyone's attention before speaking.

"I, Harry James Potter, challenge you lot of Hogwarts, to a snowball fight. That's your castle," he said, pointing to the ice castle that had suddenly appeared at one end of the Quidditch pitch, "and this is mine," he said, pointing to a castle the mirror image of the previous one. "Magic is like, totally allowed and should be used. The first one to admit defeat loses, so gets to be like, the ruler of snow or something."

Watching them hurry into their own castle to discuss tactics or whatever, he climbed his own castle to the top level and started making snowballs about one hundred at a time by pulling the snow that was landing on the forbidden forest towards him.

Beginning to get bored, he looked over to see they were still making snowballs. Suddenly an idea occurred (with light bulb). Turning his ice castle into an ice pirate ship, he grinned at the snowball cannons. Sending a couple of cannons over to the enemy to make it fair, he started singing _"yo ho ho! A pirate's life for life me."_

Humming absentmindedly, he changed his clothes into a pirate's outfit, complete with a teddy bear that looked almost exactly like Hedwig, hat, eye patch, a small hoop earring in his left ear and swash-buckling sword.

Deciding that they had been given enough time, he levitated a couple of very large snowballs into the cannons and pulled the rope. Suddenly, he was being pushed to the floor and nearly ran over by a very large cannon.

"_Hmm,"_ he thought. _"So _that's_ why the ships used to tie them to the side of the ship."_ Dusting himself off, he stood up but soon was back on the floor again after narrowly missing about twenty snowballs aimed at his head. Grinning fiercely, with a swish there was a line of about twenty five Dennis the menace catapults, which were promptly magically filled with a snowball each and fired very precisely back to the adversary.

Swinging on the ships ropes and sending large amounts of compacted snow to the opposition, Harry was kept busy for the next half an hour. However, the fight was beginning to dwindle as the challengers realised that fighting a hyper Golden boy was a lost cause.

Waving a white flag over their castle, which now looked more like a ruin, they admitted defeat. Grinning broadly, Harry jumped down from the ship. Waving goodbye to them, he turned to see Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, Seamus, Neville, Dean, the Creevy brothers, and Katie and Alicia from the Gryffindor Quidditch team, all gaping at him or the castle or the pirate ship.

"Bill! Charlie! Tonks!" Harry cried, clapping "Woo! You're here!"

"Sup little bro," greeted Charlie, while Bill and Tonks tried desperately not to laugh at Harry's over active state.

"I'm great. You gotta be careful of them lot though," he said, pointing to Hermione and Remus. Whispering – well, a hyper persons version of whispering – he said to the newest recruits "They keep trying to give me some icky medicine but its like I don't want icky medicine and then they tried to catch me like a mouse but I'm not a mouse so they couldn't and I was gonna catch them instead but then there was Draco and he was being really mean but that's probly cause I pranked him earlier."

Harry paused to take a large breath of air while the rest tried to slow down what he had just said to be able to separate the words. "Talkin of pranking I wonder if Snape's been to his room yet cause I was like Woo! Prank Snape! But I couldn't find him so I put loadsa pranks in his room and a redecorated cause the room was like really really really really boring and black and green and there were no balloons _at all._" He chattered, making it sound as if it was a major crime.

"But Harry," Tonks interrupted, her pure white hair glinting, "How do you know that the medicine _is_ icky?"

"Cause medicine is always icky." Harry said simply, as if talking to a four year old.

"But what if I was to bet you that it isn't icky?" Tonks said sneakily.

"Then I'd say you were silly, but if you want to go ahead and try it then you are definitely welcome to prove me right."

"But what if Tonks likes it and you don't? Really the only way to see if it is actually icky or not is for you to taste it." said Bill.

"No thanks," said Harry with a disgusted look on his face. "I don't need to taste something icky just to see if it's icky or not." Turning to walk away, he found he had been encircled by his fellow team and class mates. "Hey! That's not fair!"

"Harry, all you've got to do is take the potion, and then you can go." Remus said quietly, stepping forwards.

"Neverrrrrr!" Harry cried, trying to look rebellious but failing as he still had the pirate outfit on. Suddenly Seamus, Ron and Dean had a hold of his arms while Hermione and the Creevy brothers were holding desperately onto his legs.

Story story story story story

See you soon everybody, but for now, I'm boldly going nowhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Muy thank you's to Sushified, dArkliTe-sPirit, Athenakitty, Petites sorcières, Ced14, (double since you reviewed twice actually,) butterflywinds, (and why not? You get dark!harry, Slytherin!harry, why not Hyper!Harry!…hmm. This gives me an idea for a story line!) and Marz the green planet. Love's you all! Everyone else, plllease give me a nice Christmas pressie and review!

"_Neverrrrrr!" Harry cried, trying to look rebellious but failing as he still had the pirate outfit on. Suddenly Seamus, Ron and Dean had a hold of his arms while Hermione and the Creevy brothers were holding desperately onto his legs. _

"Hey!" Harry cried, not liking this one bit and struggling against his friend's firm holds. "That's really mean! Like, really really mean!" Neville, Katie, Fred, George and Alicia joined in and started firing spells, some to tie him up, some simply immobilising him, but with all one intention, to stop him moving.

The spells however were simply bouncing off of him and they were soon too busy to send any as the spells they had already sent kept flying towards them as though they had taken a lesson in "Bludgers for the Intermediate."

Those holding onto Harry managed to escape most of the spells as they were to busy aiming for those that had said them, but that didn't mean they had the easier time. Harry was still managing to stand up, though the others were trying so hard to get him to the floor. Bill and Charlie were preparing to do a joint rugby tackle when they were caught off guard by a leg locking curse – not exactly harmless when you're running full pelt. Throughout all of this, Tonks, Ginny, Sirius and Remus were standing off to one side, arguing over who would give the potion.

"Why should I give him the potion? I like Harry like this! Sides, if anyone should do it Moony, it should be you, what with your strength, agility and whatnot with the Werewolf thing," growled Sirius

"But Sirius, he likes you better! There is more of a chance of him forgiving you then him forgiving me!" Remus countered.

"We shouldn't give Harry the potion at all! He's happy like this! Leave him alone!" Ginny cried.

"Look, somebody better do it fast, no matter who it is, cause he certainly isn't going to be busy much longer!" Tonks cut in, noticing that they were wasting time. Chaos was certainly reigning – the Creevy brothers were lying upside down in the air, tied up in cocoons, while Hermione, Ron, Alicia, Katie and the twins were still trying to tame a struggling Harry (who oddly enough had grown extra arms and legs which were trying to push his captives away). Dean and Seamus were unconscious and had skidded to a halt about ten meters away after being at the receiving end at a couple of the magical arms. Neville was under "_petrificus totalus_" and had landed heavily upon Bill and Charlie, who were struggling to get out from under the boy while having legs locked together and being unable to reach their wands.

Suddenly, Harry pulled a Superman-Matrix thing, where he crouched to the ground and pushed himself into the air. Reaching 5 meters, he scowled down at his friends and pouted.

"That was really mean, you know? Bad people! Very bad people!" Harry scolded, shaking his finger at them. "I am very disappointed in you, and …and what would Dumbledore say? And errr, I want you to think about what you've done! Oh! And no sweets for a week!"

Sirius Fred and George gasped in horror and hid behind Hermione and Remus, while the rest just couldn't believe Harry was serious (a/n you know, I could include a really bad Sirius/serious pun here, but I won't. I shall simply mention that Sirius was standing over by Moony, and Harry was floating in the air.) True to his word, sweets were pulled out of pockets and disappeared into a bag Harry held out for them. With another lazy wave of Harry's hand those still conscious, apart from Ginny, had Marge Simpson hair and were dressed in cowboy outfits.

"Hey Ginny!" Harry yelled. "Want to go for ice cream? I's bored." Ginny nodded her confirmation with a grin, avoiding looking anyone in the eye, and suddenly found herself on a piggy back ride 5 meters from the air.

Hermione, Tonks, Bill, Remus and Charlie all threw a stunner at Harry, but he disappeared with a "_swoosh_" just as the spells got there, creating a pretty red firework thing.

Ron easily summed up the feelings of the group with a single word that would have got him into trouble if Mrs. Weasley was there, but all he got was a reproving look from Hermione and Remus.

Story Story Story Story Story

They appeared in the middle of Diagon Alley, much to the annoyance of the shoppers that had been moved out the way without they're consent. Instantly Harry was running through the crowd, straight for Florence's. Letting Ginny get down from his shoulders as they entered, he was quickly enraptured by the pretty colours of the ice creams and the different names.

"Harry, are you sure it's a good idea to have ice cream? I mean, you've already got enough energy, without adding to it," Ginny said gently, hoping that he wouldn't get angry at her too.

"Of course it is a good idea to have ice cream. Ice cream is good. It is sweet cold goodness in a bowl. There is nothing as good. Not the sweets that Dudley always got, nor the toys he got, not even the extra bedroom. Dudley never got ice cream when he was younger because he didn't like it, though he does like ice lollies. This proves that ice cream is good." Harry said reasonably, looking distrustfully at the pumpkin and sweet corn ice cream ("perfect for vegetarians!" the advert read).

Ginny frowned, about to ask him what Dudley had to do with anything, but Harry was already ordering his choice – or rather, choices.

"I'll have a scoop of Toffee and Caramel, Vanilla, Macadamia Strawberry, chocolate soprano, Fairy Wing fancy, Pumpkin and sweet corn, spider sensation, beef and cinnamon, Chilling dragon's breath, Ketchup and Chocolate chip, baked bean, apple pie and gooseberry, the brownie special, Butterbeer and Raisin, oh and the Butter mellow fantasy please. Ginny? Anything else you want to try?" Harry finished, as the servers dashed around gathering bowls for each flavour.

"Err, well I have always wanted to try the Strawberry Cloud. Do you have enough money for this Harry?" Ginny worried.

"Of course Ginny! Sirius said "in an emergency or whatever, whenever you want really, you can use my money." Harry said in a perfectly Sirius voice (a/n sorry, couldn't resist hehehe). "This counts as an emergency."

"Emergency?"

"Yes, we want ice cream, yet we have none," Harry said sadly. Paying for the ice cream, Harry levitated each of the bowls off of the trays onto the table near the window and handed Ginny a spoon. The next half an hour was spent making their way through the mountain of ice cream, or simply throwing it at each other if it was icky. Harry in particular got very good at throwing marshmallows and small pieces of ice cream into the air and catching it with his mouth.

However, even Ginny couldn't keep Harry distracted for ever…

Story Story Story Story Story

Soon everybody was up and conscious, and they were regrouping in the kitchen over some hot chocolate and Rolos (a/n put the rolo in the hot chocolate to make it all melty, then eat it – it is soooo yum. Careful you don't lose the rolo though).

"How could Ginny leave us like that! She's on our side!" Ron growled as he tried to unsink HMS Rolo from his cup of chocolate.

"Ron, you _do_ realise that Ginny went along as Harry only invited her and she can keep him in check?" Hermione sighed.

"Um, yes! Of course I did!" Ron said quickly, while giving up on the Rolo version of the Titanic.

"Hate to break it to you Hermione, but Ginny's gone along because she wanted to, not cause she wants to look after him – though she's probably doing that a little bit anyway." Sirius sighed.

"Ginny would not be that irresponsible! Harry's got enough to worry about without being extremely energetic to boot!" Remus added, joining Hermione's argument.

"Psht. You don't know Ginny do you? She'll be having the time of her life at the moment." Fred or George said, while keeping a suspiciously close eye on one of the Creevey brothers.

"Is it really important we find him right now anyway?" Bill sighed, while Charlie nodded in agreement.

"Of course it is! If Voldemort finds out what Harry is like at the moment, he's bound to attack him!" Hermione cried.

"Nuh-uh! Harry could run circles round Voldedork, and probably would given the chance, while he's like this!" argued Sirius.

"That sort of behaviour could get him killed!" Hermione yelled, looking scandalised. "Katie? Alicia? What do you think?"

"We're on your side Hermione, but not because of your reasons. Harry pranked some dear friends of ours, we need to get revenge." sighed Alicia, smiling a rather evil grin that reminded everybody unpleasantly of the twins while Katie nodded.

"Boys?" Remus asked, while Hermione smiled at the girls gratefully, while looking rather troubled. The boys got into a small huddle before Seamus became spokesperson.

"If you think we're going to challenge Harry, you're nuts! He grew extra arms and legs! There's a pirate ship and castle out on the Quidditch pitch, and Ginny, who has Harry's wand, is with Harry! Call us if things get desperate, but we're going to have to say No way!" Seamus said, while Neville, Dean and the Creevey brothers nodded.

"Tonks?" Hermione asked, dreading it if she took the others side.

"I'm on you're side I suppose." Tonks said glumly. "As an Auror, I have to set an example, yada yada yada, and Harry's probably causing mayhem wherever he is."

"Ron?" Remus said gently, knowing that this was a very dangerous situation.

"I'm not choosing. I will not choose between my two best friends." Ron growled, as he stormed out the kitchen.

People paused for a minute, watching him run off, before turn back to the argument at hand. Almost subconsciously, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Sirius had gathered on one side of the table, while Hermione, Katie, Alicia and Remus had gathered on the other. Tonks was sitting in her original seat.

"Well, I suppose we must go separate ways," Remus sighed.

"Yup yup. Good luck finding Harry. You're going to need it." Sirius grinned, and the two groups walked out the kitchens and went separate ways.

Unbeknownst to them, a particularly brightly dressed house elf had watched the entire scene, and disappeared from the Kitchens with a _swoosh_.

Merry Christmas everybody, and now, a small piece of advice:

Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup


	6. Chapter 6

Muy thankyou's this time to Vellouette (eww! Barbeque sauce- Eurgh! Ketchup all the way!), Marz the planet, ipokeu (I believe you – most of this stuff is from past experience with my friends anyway), PinkIsTheColourOfEvil (hmm, pansys – I could do something with that, snaps back on the name dude!), butterflywinds and dArkliTe-sPirit for reviewing! Huggles for you all!

Harry swooped out the ice cream shop, feeling the need to show that he could swoop if he wanted to. Turning back to Ginny, he lazily conjured a bag of Haribo and tried to open it.

"Any where you want to go Ginny?" Harry said politely, while edging towards Quality Quidditch Supplies (forever the gentleman).

"No, not really so I suppose we could go to the Quidditch shop," she said while watching Harry trying to open the bag of sweets but then an evil grin appeared. "Then again, I've always loved going shopping for robes."

Seeing Harry's face fall into a look of pure horror and stop trying to open the sweets, she giggled lightly and took his arm, leading him into the shop he had been aiming for. Just as they got to the entrance, a scowling Harry paused. Throwing the Haribo into the air, he threw a cutting spell at it, causing him to do a victory dance as he had managed to open the bag. However celebrations were curtailed as the sugar covered sweets detonated in the air and landed across a four meter radiance, meaning they mostly landed on Ginny and Harry.

Harry's look of surprise caused Ginny to laughing outright. Picking a sugar coated key out of her hair, he found it still tasted just as good, and soon an open war had been declared between them as they scrabbled to get the most of the sweets.

The clash was brief, and ended with Ginny sitting on Harry while trying to get the sweets out of Harry's hand, and a flash from a light bulb. Looking up slightly confused, they saw civilians watching them curiously, and worst of all two people. One was holding a large camera, the other was scribbling furiously into a notepad. They could only have been one thing. Newspaper Journalists. (Cue flash of lightening, rumble of thunder, etc, provided by Harry Potter Magic™).

"Harry Potter! Care to comment on this new chapter of your love life? Or maybe on why you're out of school during term?" the reporter said, still scribbling furiously into his notebook. Harry scowled up at the two, while Ginny stood up quickly, her face thunderous.

"Number one, you fool, we're not going out. Number two, do you really expect Harry to talk about something as private as his love life to the newspaper who spent so long calling him insane last year? Number three, it's none of your business anyway, and finally Number four, you do realise you've got a jelly bear on your hat?" Ginny laughed, unaware of Harry standing behind her and trying to tug her away. "I'll have you know Harry, is sweet, kind, brave, loyal, caring – everything you wish you could be! You call him an attention seeking self centred brat, I say he's completely the opposite – he doesn't seek enough! And you! Sitting in your office, insulting him! Making snide comments - you don't even know him! You pig headed tree! Psht! You're nothing more then the Ministry's Lapdog!" By this time a blushing Harry had given up trying to tug Ginny out of the crowd and had picked her up and was politely making his way through the crowd while Ginny threw insults at the reporters over his shoulder.

He ran round a few corners, hoping to get as far away from the reporters as possible. Reporters were pure evilness indeedness. Ginny certainly didn't like them either and they made her angry. Harry did not like Ginny to be angry, he wanted her to happy. Happy Happy Ginny was good.

Coming to a stop in an unknown area of Wizarding London, he placed Ginny carefully back onto her feet and had a look around.

"Oh, wowness!" Harry exclaimed, noticing the shop right in front of him. "Ginny lookie! A tattoo parlour!"

"Ooooooo! So pretty! I've always wanted to get a tattoo!" Ginny replied while looking a glittering rose amongst the many designs on the boards.

"Can I have one? Pllllllllease? Pretty please? Please with tinsel and crayons and Mickey mouse on top?"

"I think we should come back next week. That way you'll have a lot of time to think about what tattoo you want." Ginny said, hoping to appeal to the sensible side of him. Even though he was incredibly fun like this, it was Harry's version of getting incredibly drunk and she didn't want him having anything to regret when he was back to normal.

"Gin-ny," he moaned, falling to his knees and holding on to her legs. "That's like, ages away. Like hours, no – _days!_ Days! – away!"

"Hey! Whats that?" Ginny said quickly changing the topic of the conversation in the hopes of distracting him – they had been collecting attention again.

"Hey! Let's go skiing!"

"What? Skiing? Do you really want to get frozen sliding down a hill on two sticks?" Ginny asked, seriously hoping he wasn't suggesting where she thought he was.

"Err, yeah actually. But if you want we can always go some place warmer – like Egypt! I've always wanted to go to Egypt with big sand castles and the writing on the walls and camels and the elephants and the-"

"Elephants live in India, as do tigers and pandas. Penguins live in the South Pole, and lions live in Africa." Ginny interrupted smoothly, knowing where he was going with the conversation and correcting him ahead of time.

"Precisely! We should go there too!" Harry jumped up and down, already in his Eskimo coat and shorts.

"Why not? Oh, wait dude. What about Professor Dumbledore?"

"We'll pick him up on the way if you want." Harry shrugged, getting kind of warm in the fleece lined cloak.

"No, I meant he probably won't like us going halfway round the world, what with whats-his-name on the loose and all."

"Hmm, true. We'll have to get rid of that guy, you know, that guy – with the eyes and the teeth? Well, anyway, we have to get rid of him first. Let's go now!" Harry clapped his hands in excitement, not noticing Ginny's eyes widen in panic. "Woo! ROAD TRIP!"

Quickly looking around her for a distraction and finding…not much.

"Dude! Ideaness! Let's go clubbing!" Ginny said, pointing down a road to a club and rather large bouncer.

"Ginnnnnnnnny! Awesomeness idea!" Harry cried, not worrying about how old they were.

"You know, I'm sure Fred and George would love to go too."

"YES! We should totally go back to school, sneak out all our fellow classmates apart from Ron and Hermione, who should be locked in the Room of Requirement together, and all go dancing!"

"Precisely!…wait. What? Hermi-" Ginny started, before being apparated right into the centre of the Gryffindor common room.

"You go sort out who wants to go and get ready, while I go sort out the "Platonic Couple"," Harry said, grinning and jumping out of the Gryffindor window. Most of the tower's occupants went rushing to see if he was alright and saw him flying towards the Entrance Hall with florescent wings. But all Ginny did was sigh and went to find Luna.

Story Story Story Story Story

Ron had been through a hard day. He had been avoiding Hermione for most of the day which was pretty easy considering she had spent the day researching scrying spells. At the moment he was heading down to the kitchens with his brothers in the hope of getting something to eat, as had spent dinner out in the Quidditch pitch with them.

Turning a corner the group came to a halt seeing who was standing in the middle of the corridor whistling while tying a net to the ceiling.

"Harry! What are you doing up there?" Ron asked staring wide eyed at his friend doing a Spiderman impression.

"Ro-on! You're not supposed to be here yet! Going back round that corner, then come around when I say so." Harry pouted, magically picking the five boys up and depositing them just around the corner. Fred and George quickly peaked back round the corner, while Bill and Charlie were trying not to laugh at Harry's attempts at catching Ron.

"Ok, _now_ you can come." Harry's voice called. Fred and George pushed Ron around the corner, causing him to stumble. The stumble was only a small factor in getting him to fall over however – it was the net that made him trip. Instantly Harry appeared out of thin air, levitated the giant net with a struggling Ron and waved goodbye to the Weasley brothers. Waving back, they grinned knowing Ron would be safe, or at least Harry wouldn't put him in danger knowingly.

Story Story Story Story Story

Harry appeared in the Room of Requirement in a cloud of bubbles, grinning ear to ear. Setting down Ron gently on the couch in front of the fire, Harry dived out the way of an incoming spell.

"Harry James Potter! You will explain to me right now why you brought me here!" Hermione cried, throwing spell after spell at him. Just as she was getting ready to throw a tripping hex at him, she froze as did Ron who had been searching for his wand.

"I's decided I don't like my friends fancying each other and not do a thing about it, so I've gotten you a room! I present to you the Room of Requirement," Harry said, his Eskimo jumper and shorts changing for a waiter's suit. With a click of his hands, Ron's clothes changed into a tuxedo and Hermione's into a Ball gown a lot like the one in Disney's Beauty and the Beast. "You two are going to sort things out, or I'm not going to let you leave. The table over there with the candles and whatnot is for dinner, there are board games over there if you get really bored, and the room will give you anything you want, within reason – aka it'll ask me first. Have fun!" with that Harry walked out the room and unfroze Hermione and Ron just as the door disappeared leaving a seamless wall.

"You…you like me?" stuttered Ron.

Story Story Story Story Story

Ok dudes, that's it – gods it took me ages! I kept getting attacked by plot bunnies and I kept making it sound like a Harry/Draco fic (a new favourite pairing of mine) but I did it! And now, another piece of advice courtesy from a reviewer of the Hogwarts musical story:

Friends are those who'll bail you outta jail. _Best_ friends are those sitting next to you in jail saying, "Damn that was fun!"


End file.
